1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rewinding reel for rewinding a carbon ribbon or a label carrier in a label printer, and in particularly to a rewinding reel that is operable by manually depressing a knob to release or loosen the wound carbon ribbon or label carrier for easy removal thereof.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional label printer receives and fixes labels to be printed and a carbon ribbon for printing therein. The labels are carried by a carrier. The label carrier and the carbon ribbon must be rewound for collection after the printing operation is done and in this respect, rewinding reels are provided to rewind and collect the carbon ribbon and the label carrier. The conventional rewinding reel suffers difficulty of removal of the wound carbon ribbon or label carrier due to the tight engagement of the wound carbon ribbon or label carrier around the reel. Thus, the carbon ribbon or the label carrier must be removed forcibly and this causes certain problems and troubles to a user of the label printer. A conventional solution to this problem is to provide a paper spool as a base for rewinding and the paper spool together with the wound carbon ribbon or the label carrier is then disposed of together. This is also troublesome.